1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for straightening cable and, more particularly, to an air powered apparatus for removing sharp bends (kinks) in steel cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Steel cable has long been used in the logging industry to haul and secure logs. Due to the large forces exerted on these cables and the irregular nature of the terrain in which the cables are used, the cables often suffer severe bends, commonly referred to as kinks, which render the cables unsuitable for future use. In the absence of suitable means for straightening the cables in the field, they must be replaced resulting in loss of time and additional expense.